


i'm sorry (i love you)

by orphan_account



Series: Jaehwan-centric [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Jaehwan-centric, M/M, Multi, OT4, ongnielminhwan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: That one fic where nielhwang are jerks to jae and seongwu being the good hyung he is.OrNielHwang makes a mistake so Jaehwan cries.





	i'm sorry (i love you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amahzarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amahzarr/gifts).



> Non au :D but very fictional :D

Jaehwan was frustrated. Their concert just ended and yes, he was kind of relieved and happy that he has the chance to actually rest now but he was sad for the most part. His mic pack kept falling off between performances so he has to waste seconds to pick it up and fix it. He kept making mistakes too which he feels so bad about because he diligently practiced so much.

  
It was natural, he tries to think. People make mistakes. But Kim Jaehwan is a person who works hard to give out his best performance to the people who supports him and his group. That's the only way he will ever repay them. So when he makes multiple mistakes and is unable to give out a good performance, he will be so distressed about it.

  
His condition isn't any better today too. His voice was throaty due to the sleepless nights and the aircon from their waiting room affected it. He didn't want to turn it off because his members might not tolerate the hot weather in Singapore.

  
He felt so frustrated to the point where he didn't have the will to talk to anyone. He was close to crying because he felt helpless but that would just be petty.

  
All of the members were currently changing to comfortable clothes and Jaehwan was done. He was waiting for Minhyun and Daniel to finish since Seongwoo is eating snacks at the couch.

The two was stressed out too. They were the ones who were being pushed by the company to do lots of activities even with the world tour happening. They were the busiest.

They came out of the dressing room. Daniel grabbed his bag beside Jaehwan and noticed him staring blankly on the floor.

  
"What happened to you?", he said sharply but Jaehwan lets it slide. It was understandable. Anyone is oversensitive at this moment and maybe he was annoyed.

  
"Nothing. I kept making mistakes. My mic pack just kept falling off and-", he was cut off with a scoff. Minhyun.

 

"That's what you were moping about? Why don't we switch places then?"

  
Jaehwan looks shocked. But Minhyun didn't even bother to look at him after he reached for the water bottle beside him.

  
Daniel walks off too, not even sparing him a glance. But before he went off, he muttered harsh words which Jaehwan didn't expect from him.

  
"It was your fault anyways. Get over it."

  
Jaehwan just stared at the snacks he had in his hands which were meant for them. The last thing he wanted for today was to be comforted by the people he thought would understand him the most. He just got the worst.

He teared up yet he saw Ong walking towards him. He quickly wiped his tears without being noticed.

"Jaehwan-ah, let's go now. The van is ready.", Seongwoo says reaching out for Jaehwan's hand, unknowingly grasping the palm of the hurt boy. Jaehwan just lets himself get dragged by him and holds his hand tighter.

  
\------------

  
He was crying. Of course. He was a bluff, a pathological liar, a funny guy, and mostly the cheery boy from the group but he was sensitive. Especially now. The words that his boyfriends said just hurt him and he knows it's his fault. He hates how he feels so pathetic.

  
All he wanted was to be comforted but he keeps forgetting that Minhyun, Daniel and Seongwoo is way more busy than him and is probably very tired.

  
He was just silently sobbing at midnight after they arrived. Most of his members were probably sleeping and others were playing games to relieve stress.

  
He heard footsteps nearing his room and he remembered that it was unlocked. He doesn't usually do that.

  
It was too late for him to even move and stand up because the door opened and revealed Seongwoo smiling widely but suddenly it turned into a worried look when he saw the younger's state. He ran to him.

"Oh my God, Jaehwan. Why are you crying? Does it hurt somewhere huh? Oh God, why are you- Jaehwan-ah no stop crying. Hyung is here. Hyung is here.", Seongwoo kept hugging Jaehwan while the younger just sobbed with his face buried in his shirt.

  
Seongwoo was confused. What the hell was happening? Did something happen while he didn't notice? He quickly glanced at his phone and chatted his other two boyfriends who were ready to play a game with him and Jaehwan since they set up the video gameset a while ago.

  
He was so glad that after 30 seconds of sending it, footsteps were heard running very quickly.

  
Jaehwan stops crying and looks up, looking scared. He was shaking his head. Oh God, what happened.

  
"Hwan-ah! Oh God.", Minhyun rushes in and sits beside them followed by Daniel looking very worried and apologetic. Wait, were they the ones behind this?

"What did you two do?", he asks firmly. His gaze could kill but he still loved all of them. Maybe they had reasons. He just stood up while carefully unlatching Jaehwan from him. The man held his shirt, clearly not wanting him to go.  
  
He kissed his wet cheeks. "It'll be alright okay? You need to fix this. I'll leave you three alone."

  
Jaehwan's hands then fall on his thighs as he bites his lips to stop sobbing. Seongwoo kissed Minhyun's and Daniel's forehead saying that they should say sorry before he guns them down. The two could only nod.

After Seongwoo left, the two sandwhiched him with Minhyun on his left and Daniel on his right. Minhyun cupped his face and wiped his tears. Jaehwan's eyes were downcast, very unusual for him. Daniel kept petting his hair gently.

  
"Hwan. Look at hyung. Hey, hey, hyung is a jerk okay? He needs to be beaten up and kicked. He's a fool for hurting his boyfriend."

Jaehwan sobs more it's Daniel turn to step in. He hugs Jaehwan and rubs his back.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.", he soothes. He feels so guilty. And he knows that Minhyun feels so too.

  
Jaehwan breaks off the hug and tries to explain himself but he only ends up sniffing and sobbing. Minhyun looked at Daniel and they both knew how hurt Jaehwan was. It was only a few words but Jaehwan tended to be insecure and sensitive so it had a great impact. Especially since it came from them.

So Minhyun cut him off and apologized with their behavior. He and Daniel were so stressed they didn't even control their words.

Jaehwan then mutters, "I was so hurt, you know."

Minhyun pecks him. "I know. Niellie and I are sorry baby. Please forgive us."

Daniel pecks him too and says sorry for the nth time.

The night ends with Jaehwan forgiving them with passionate kisses and OngNielMinHwan cuddled together after that, making sure to kiss Seongwoo before they slept. Guess they had to treat some chubby cheeked guy like a king tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments. I appreciatej them very much.


End file.
